dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prophets
The Prophets '(預言者,よげん, ''Yogen-sha), also known the 'Chosen Ones '''are a kind of human with supernatural abilities given to them by the God of the Bible to fulfill his miracles on earth. Summary Called by God and filled with God's Spirit, a prophet spoke God's word to people who had in one way or another distanced themselves from God. In one sense, a prophet is a preacher. But in marketplace terms, a prophet is often a whistle-blower, particularly when an entire tribe or nation has turned away from God. Humans blessed with the status of prophets are able to hear and understand the language of god, which can potentially reveal the mysteries of the world such as the truth, the future and the meaning of life itself. People chosen to be prophets have their names written in the system even before they were even born and just like Christ they live a normal life until the moment they are "called" to something called the '''Mission '((); lit. "reason to be"). Famous prophets from the bible includes Noah who was able to talk and command animals, Moses who was blessed with the ability to bend the elements and perform miracles, John the Baptist who was able to "cure" fallen angels and allowed them to turn to Heaven but was ultimately executed for possessing the ability by the request of Herod's step-daughter (who had been affiliated with the fallen angel Gadreel and Ami (Amy)) and the twelve apostles. Powers/Abilities Prophets has been imbued with the seven gifts of the Holy Spirit and were given the ability to bypass any and all challenges that they could meet while performing their '''Mission; the method of doing so is called Prayer '''which allows them to use a special kind of "magic" that bends reality while they are performing their prayers. With this method they can command the oceans to allow them to walk over them or split lakes in half for them to walk, exorcise impure spirits or enchant normal objects to become powerful holy weapons, as well as give themselves flawless mastery over them. As humans, they have a special gift that only the person in question can use and is linked to their '''Mission. Being protected by God himself they have a special immunity to diseases and physical harm; being able to recover with ease. Types Original Prophets People chosen who has their names written in the Book of Life since the birth of time. They are the most powerful and the bible itself makes reference to them as the true messengers of god. Their Prayer '''is stronger and uses less verses than other prophets. They are unable to turn against their '''Mission, which is to spread god's miracles there where the Sacred Gears can't reach. Redeemers also known as "Preachers of History" are the next generation of prophets that share either direct or indirect descendants with the Prophets of the bible. They each carry their own power, granted by the death of Jesus. So far only two has been revealed. * Cassia Longinus: The direct descendant of the prophet St. Longinus who was a orphan residing in Italy. Due to her faith and strong will as a child she was chosen by Michael to be the next generation St. Longinus. Carrying with her a special power known as "Mercy" (originates from the mercy that St. Longinus showed to Jesus Christ) she can use her blessings to decrease someone's pain, making them feel nothing when being attacked, when using this ability wounds will heal rather quickly over the course of a battle. She is also unable to be pierced by the Longinus Spear as it's attack or abilities have no effects on her, all the damage being erased but not the attack, and Michael later confirms that she can even pick up the spear and wield it in battle. * Giovanni: A boy raised in Italy by two loving parents, he carries the spirit of Jesus Christ, granting him immense healing, exorcism, enhanced power over nature, and even some protection with angelic properties. He is the Joker of Celestia. Missing Numbers 'Missing Numbers '(間違った世代(ミスィﾝグ・ナムバー); Misingu Namubaa) also known as the 'Wrong Generation '''are prophets born after god's death and began to appear after the system began to fall apart until Michael fixed it. They are "bugs" and while their abilities are weaker than the original ones, they hold the power to change the world. Apocryphos Prophets who has turned against their mission, meaning that they are originally Missing Numbers. These prophets uses a different kind of '''Prayer '''which uses verses against god, but not necessarily in favor of the devil. They tend to be selfish, using their power for their own goals instead of common good. Trivia * The gif used for the prayer was taken from ''Sword Art Online * Only humans can be Prophets; should one be reincarnated as a devil that person would lose their status as a Prophet. Pretty much like what happens with Gifts Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology Category:ShatteredRose23